Lost and Found
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Sequel to Search and Find. Terra returns to the Titans aware of her powers, but no memory of ever being a hero or villain. Soon after her arrival, Falcon goes missing, Slade and a new aprentice emerges and Terra's true intentions are shown.
1. The Return

**Maiden- So you guys asked for it and I have granted your wish! This is the sequel to my hit fic, Search and Find! And as always, my sis Emma (WingsxOfxCaos) is gonna help me write it. Anywayz, on with the story!**

Lost And Found

Chapter 1- The Return

Lightning lit up the dark and stormy sky above jump city. Thunder would rumble every now and again while heavy rain slicked the buildings and streets. In a small apartment on the edge of town, a young girl laied in her bed asleep. From a distance, she looked to be peaceful, but upon a closer look, one would see she was fitful. Long blonde locks would bunch and tangle as her head tossed from side to side. Small wimpers left her lips as the rest of her body moved on it's own. Large blue eyes snapped open with a gasp, the girl shooting straight up in bed.

"Those dreams." she whispered to herself. "What do they mean?" her gaze fell upon her dresser, a silver butterfly clip shimmered slightly in the artificial light of her lamp. The girl stood and walked toward the object, inspecting it carefully. She'd always had it, but didnt remember where it came from or when she'd gotten it. The girl nervously slid it into her hair, holding back her bangs. The second the clip was in place, her hands glowed bright yellow. This startled the girl and she fell backwards onto the floor. Her dresser, which was made of marble, seemed to float in midair.

Her mind then wandered to a few weeks before. A green changeling had come to her school, claiming that he knew her, calling her by a name she didn't remember. He'd pled with her to come with him, saying she was a hero. She'd refused the offer, saying she wasn't the person he thought she was, only an adverage school girl. Now, she was starting to rethink her decision.

3

3

3

Deep emerald eyes opened lazily when morning came. Beast Boy stretched and jumped from his bunk bed to the floor, heading toward the kitchen. The smell of Cyborg's meat breakfast was almost enough to make the changeling gag, but he suffered through it. The metal man stood over the stove top finishing up a platter of bacon and eggs. Robin and Bohusk sat contently on the sofa, flipping through tv stations, Raven and Falcon were seated at the table, quietly sipping thier tea while reading the morning news and Starfire busied herself with preparing Silkie's breakfast. The doorbell sounded from downstairs.

"I'll get it." Falcon called, disapearing into a flame of white aura.

"We expectin' Joy and AJ?" Gar asked, sliding into his seat beside Raven.

"Not that im aware of." she replied, not taking her eyes off the article she was reading. "But those two are always comming up with excuses to slip away from Titans East to see us." She looked up when the doors to the living room opened, revealing her sister and a thin blonde with blue eyes. The Titans stood dumbfounded as they stared at the newcomer.

"Robin, this girl asked to speak with you." Vanessa spoke. A second later, she found the blonde torn from her side and pushed against a wall with Raven's black aura surrounding her throat.

"What are you doing here!" Raven growled, her hold on the girl tightening. Robin approached the two, motioning for the empath to loosen her grip.

"Explain yourself." he spat gruffly to the blonde. She swallowed thickly and spoke carefully.

"I want help."

"Help with what? World domination?" Cyborg rebuttled, rolling his one silver eye in annoyance.

"No. Beast Boy came to my school a few weeks ago, claiming he knew me. Saying i was a hero. I dont remember ever being one, but i do have powers." she lifted her glowing hands as to prove her point. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a very flustered and babbling Swift decided to break through the window.  
"AJ was right!" The clone cried. AJ and Joy entered through the broken glass and sighed in unison.

"Girl, how many times have i ya not to break through the window!" Cyborg cried, assessing the damage the youngest Roth caused.

"94, but who's counting." she shrugged.  
"Becca, love, I only said I _thought_ I saw Terra," AJ said huffily," no need to break the...damnable- cripes its her!"  
"Wohoo we found the blondie," Joy deadpanned," What's the big deal?"  
"She _betrayed_ them is the big deal!" Becca cried, livid as Raven was," I remember Ness and Jhon tellin me stories, bad ones about her... When AJ said she had a vision about someone named Terra I rushed here!"

"This is Terra?" Falcon asked, glaring at the blonde with intention to kill.

"Yeah, and she better have a damn good excuse for being here!"

"I do! Please hear me out!" Terra begged, tears rolling down her cheeks in fear of being crushed by the Roth women's rath. Robin motioned for her to continue.

"I've been having nightmares ever since I met Beast Boy. I keep seeing a man wearing a dark mask. He tells me that I failed him, I betrayed the only people to ever see me as a friend and commited high crimes that can't be forgiven." she started to softly sob as her story continued. "Then, last night, i discovered I can move earth. I came here to learn how to control it."

"Does the name Slade ring any bells?" Robin asked, looking directly into Terra's eyes for any sign that she's lying. She shook her head.

"Im aware you dont remember much of your past, but that dosent change the fact you tried to distroy us. You're allowed to stay here, but you will be under strict supervision at all times." Terra nodded in agreement. "Falcon, would you show Terra to her quarters?" The blue eyed Roth scowled in irritation, but obeyed her leader.

3

3

3

Falcon led the blonde through the corridors of the Tower, comming to a stop in front of a door with 'Terra' embossed on the outside.

"This is your old room." everything was exactly the way Terra had left it almost a year ago. Dust covered everything in a fine layer, the curtains were drawn so the room was dark and musky and a crystal box in the shape of a heart sat in the middle of the bed.

"Thanks, Falcon." Terra smiled warmly, but was met with an icy glare.

"You might have fooled Robin into believing you," Vanessa spat coldly. "But i'm not so easily convinced. This is your only warning. You make one wrong move, one step out of line, and i'll make sure whatever game you're playing comes to a screeching halt." Terra's face blanched, realizing the girl in front of her was more than capable of carrying out her threat. Falcon left without another word, heading to her own room. She draped her snow white cloak over a chair and stripped out of her uniform, pulling on black sleep shorts and a blue lace tanktop. She was asleep soon after climbing into bed. Unaware of the black and orange figure appearing from the shadows. A dark hand placed a small chip on opal sun pendant attached to her choker.

"Awake, my dear." came a ghostly baritone voice. Ice blue eyes snapped open, lifting herself from the bed. "Come, we have work to do." With a flick of the man's wrist, both were gone.

**Maiden- So this is a little different from Search and Find, but still has the mysterious and angsty feel. And for those of you who don't know, Swift aka Rebecca Roth, is a clone made of Raven, Falcon and Bohusk. Her debut fic is 'Two Halves Equal A Whole' if you're interested in finding out how she got here! R&R!**


	2. Split Personalities

Lost and Found

Chapter 2- Split Personality

Morning came a bit too quickly for the blonde geomancer's liking. She hadn't slept well in a few nights and was beginning to feel it's effects. Terra shifted to her side and closed her eyes, wanting to sleep in a bit more. But they snapped back open at the sound of her door being thrown open, almost breaking off the hinges.

"What did you do to her!" a very angry and frantic Jhonen stormed in the room, jerking Terra up by her hair. His sunkissed hands were sparkling with his lightning powers, signaling just how upset he was.

"What are you talking about!" Terra yelled back. This only made Bohusk's grip tighter. "Where. Is. Falcon!" he ground out slowly, hazel eyes blazing with anger. Terra only stared at him, tears rolling down her face, freightened out of her mind.

"I don't know!" she cried. "She showed me to my room last night and I havent seen her since!"

"Dude, let her go." Beast Boy stood in the doorway, he wore a very calm and almost creepy expresion.

"You serious?" Jhonen growled. "You sayin' you still love this physcopathic bitch?"

"No." deep emerald eyes connected harshly with Terra's blue. She felt her heart sink at these words, but decided to cry about it later. "I don't. But all you're doing is scaring her. She didn't do anything with Vanessa." Jhonen held his grip on the blonde a second longer before releasing her.

"Then where is she?"

"Robin and Cy are still searching her room. We haven't put together a clear answer yet, but thier isnt any sign of a struggle or break in." Jhonen stared at his best friend in disbelief. He opened his mouth to respond just before the distress alarm for the city blared and painted the tower in flashes of crimson light.

"Stay here. Joy, Aj and Swift will keep an eye on you." Beast Boy called to Terra before he and Bohusk raced off to find the others.

"Watch her, or babysit; is there a difference?" Becca muttered menecingly while walking inside the room. Terra flinched and took a step away from the small violet haired clone; was it possible to be terrified by someone half your size? Terra shivered under Becca's indigo glare; yes, yes it was.

3

3

3

A loud explosion distroyed a few walls of Jump City's prison. A large electricity, plasma and rock covered monster emerged from the rubble and let out a thunderous roar. It was silenced by a hand pressing a black pendant with an orange 'S' to it's plasma covered chest. The owner of said hand smirked, motioning for the creature to follow her, but stopped short when she saw the Titans blocking her exit.

"Who are you, and what do you want with Ternion?" Robin asked gruffly, his staff drawn and ready by his side. Beast Boy had transformed into a wolf, growling at the woman and mutant. Cyborg stood in a battle ready position with his sonic cannon aimed, Bohusk's hands sparked with lightning while Raven and Starfire floated above them with powers summoned, prepared to strike. Starfire used the light of the starbolt in her hand to illuminate thier new foe.

The woman had long violet hair tied in a high pony tail and ivory skin. She wore a black mask in the shape of the 'yang' symbol over the right side of her face showing only one ice blue eye. She wore a black leather strapless unitard, thigh high black boots with matching gloves and a black choker hung around her neck with the same pendant as the monster.

She snapped her fingers and Ternion let out a howl before charging toward the Titans.

"Give me the blonde and i'll call him off." she spoke. Her voice smooth and clear but also cold and emotionless. Jhon was just as busy as everyone else, fighting the monster, but there was a bitter resonence to that voice. It was soo familiar, but yet so strange. He stook the thoughts from his head as he dodged another punch from Ternion. "My name is Vestroya and i'm sure we'll meet again very soon, Teen Titans."

The mysterious woman chuckled darkly before disapearing into a swirl of white aura. Jhonen's eyes widened, realization now dawning on him.

"Never mind the overgrown frankenstein!" he screamed, alerting the others. "Go after the girl!" he didnt give the rest of the team a chance to respond, already taking off in persuit of the woman.

**Maiden- Did you guess who the new villianess is? If you didn't you'll find out next chapter! R&R! **


	3. Every Rose Has It's Thorn

Lost and Found

Chapter 3- Every Rose Has It's Thorn

The streets of Jump were unnaturally silent as Vestroya levitated above it.

"Where do you think you're going apprentice?" a small ear peice in the woman's left ear emmited a familiar baritone voice. "Your job is not done."

"I know that, stupid." she scoffed. "But the earthmover isnt with the Titans. Fighting them would just be a waste of time."

"Then I suggest you find her. And try not to make a mess of things." Vestroya rolled her eyes and turned the communicator off. She set her sights on the tower sitting in the bay, but a sudden electric discharge stopped her in midair. After the unpleasent shocks wore off, she turned to see Bohusk standing in a battle ready position on the street below.

"Your oversized freakazoid was too easy." he smirked.

"Well, I can't say im surprised, Jhonen." she mused. "You always were an irrational fool. Always jumping into battles you couldnt possibly hope to win."

"So my suspicions were right," he dispelled his lightning, signaling he had no intentions of attacking. "Vanessa."

"You're wrong as usual, my dear. Haven't you realized by now I'm the one whose always right? Vanessa is not here." she smiled wickedly and landed a few feet from the hazel eyed boy. "She's long gone. You have me to deal with now."

"I wont fight you, Nessa."

"Good. Then this will be over quickly." she raised her hand and shot forth a beam of white aura, but Jhonen dodged. He weaved in and out of the attacks until he came within a few inches of Vestroya. He cupped her face firmly and pressed his lips to hers. Ice blue eyes widdened, but soon pressed back into the kiss. Jhon remembered how many kisses they had shared before but this one was different; cold and empty. When it was broken, she gazed at him with half lidded eyes.

"Aren't you sweet." she cooed, carressing the tanned skin of his cheek. Jhon smiled thinking for a moment that his kiss had worked.

"And incredibly idiotic!" she forced him back with a hard right hit to the jaw. She may not look it, but the girl was physically strong. Jhon growled dodging another attack, trying to get to her again.  
"Nessa! Its me!" Jhon cried." You promised you'd never hurt me again... I love you!"  
"Nessa is gone," Vestroya said, letting loose another handful of aura, hitting Jhon and watching him fall towards the water. She turned towards the tower once more.

3

3

3

AJ groaned for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. She, Joy and Becca were stuck in the living room with Terra, not allowed to let her out of thier sight. The small redheaded empath was soo bored, she resorted to counting the ceiling tiles. When she got to 124, AJ realized all she was doing was furthering her bordem. Groaning again, she looked to her sister and Becca as a source of amusement. Becca was plopped on the sofa, staring hard at the blonde geomancer while Joy occupied herself with a book.

Terra tried to move as little as possible, to somehow prove to Swift she wasn't a threat. But to no avail. She'd been sitting in the same position for hours and was iching to move. She got her wish when the large windows overlooking the bay exploaded, causing all four girls to nearly jump out of thier skin. From the smoke and debri, came Vestroya. Her ice blue eyes connected with Terra's.

"Come with me and I wont kill you." she growled. But suddenly found Swift floating by her side. The small indigo eyed girl inspected the woman carefully, lifting a hand to grip the mask Vestroya wore and tugged it off.

"Ha, nice one, Nessa." she giggled when Falcon's ivory face was revealed. "Love the costume too."

"Get away from me, runt!" Vestroya barked, shooting the small empath with a bolt of aura.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Vanessa Lynn!" AJ screamed, running to Swift's side. Vestroya rolled her eyes and grabbed Terra by the shirt, hoisting her up in the air, struggling to breathe.

"You're about to be reunited with an old friend, girly." she laughed.

"Drop her." Joy spat, summoning her own blue aura.

"Fine." she threw the blonde in Joy's direction, causing the two to crash in a heap on the floor. Vestroya covered every inch of the tower in her aura. "Give me the girl and I might spare you three."

**Maiden- So now you know who Vestroya is! The problem now is keeping Terra safe from her and somehow, break the hold over her mind! And a special thanks to my sis, WingsxOfxCaos for editing for me! R&R please!**


End file.
